The Rebel
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: A Slytherin girl is at her 5th year in Hogwarts. She HATES Umbridge, and will do anything to tick her off and help find Voldemort. A true rebel she is. But will she be killed in the process?


She brushed her cheek on the cold window. Her fifth year in Hogwarts won't be any different than the other four years. Her fingers trailed over her wand, tracing the lines surrounding the piece of wood. She stood up, tired of sitting by herself and looked around for someone who needed company like herself.

She walked by a booth and spotted someone in the same house. She smiled at him, "Hey Draco"

Malfoy turned around. There was only one person his age that called him by his first name. He grinned at her, "Aimee? Hey, seems like a year since I've seen you" She rolled her eyes and leaned against the side, "It has been a year" "And a year is a long time. More of an excuse to sit with us"

She and Malfoy were more of acquaintances than friends, but they were on good terms. She slid in the booth with him and other fellow Slytherins. Malfoy moved to the side to make room for her and extended his arm across the booth. The girls with him rolled their eyes and nearly sneered at her. "So, how does it feel to be next to well…me?" he asked smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be so full of yourself" Some of the girls gasped softly, and Crab and Goyle stared at each other. Malfoy chuckled, "Umn, excuse me?" Aimee stared at him, pulling her hair back, "You know what I mean. C'mon, I've known you since I was…eleven? And you should know by now that I don't think you're _all that._ I think you're cool and all, but not _fantastic_" Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but for some reason he changed his mind.

He smirked, "I'll change your mind one day" Aimee looked at him and laughed a little, "Ok. You go do that" Suddenly they all hear a small growl. Turning their heads, they look at Crab, his face turning a crimson red. He shrugged, "What? I'm hungry" "You're always hungry" said Malfoy.

She threw on her robe, and looked around her common room. Breathing in the air, she crashed on the couch, "It's so good to be home" she said under her breathe. She closed her eyes for a moment, sinking in her surroundings. Her palms rested behind her head as she stretched her legs out. Once she got settled in, she was interrupted by a fellow Slytherin, "Hey Aimee, c'mon. The feast, ceremony thing is about to start" Aimee moaned, "Ok, ok, I'm coming" She forced herself up, cleaning off the dust on her robe.

She walked in with the girl, and sat down in her table as she watched the new kids get sorted. Her palm rested on her cheek as she circled her soup with her spoon. Then a butterfly, made out of paper flew on her lap. Her head looked around, and opened it.

_Didn't your parents teach you not to play with your food? ;)_

Her face looked around the table, and saw Malfoy's face grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and replied on the paper, sending the paper butterfly back to Malfoy.

He took the note and opened it,

_Argh…..this is sooooooo boring though. I got nothing else to do. And besides, I'm not hungry. I already had enough sweets to eat on the train._

He chuckled to himself and wrote back, sending the paper butterfly back to her. She saw it coming to her, and then it burned up. She cocked an eyebrow and looked up to see a woman in pink next to Dumbledore. She had a wand in her hand, and a scary smile, "I will not tolerate note passing while I am making my speech" she said, still with the smile. "…Sorry" she mumbled. She took a deep breathe and continued on her little speech.

Once the woman was done, Aimee stood up to go to the bathroom, followed by Malfoy. "Draco? What, can't get away from me now" she chuckled looking over her shoulder. Malfoy caught up with her and stopped by her side, "I think it's the exact opposite" he grinned.

Aimee rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom, as he followed her. She stopped in front of the door and looked at him, "What? You gonna join me?" she asked. Malfoy leaned against the wall, "Not if you want me to" She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on the door, "I don't do anything special besides peeing" Malfoy laughed, "Alright then. I'll be right here" She opened the door to the restroom and cocked an eyebrow, "Where else would you go?"

She walked in, and saw a girl she'd recognize. All she knew that she was very smart for her age. "Umn, hi. You're the Granger girl, right?" She turned around and stared at her, wiping her hands on a paper towel, "Yes. Hermione. And you're Aimee, right?" She chuckled, "Yeah, how'd you know?" Hermione shrugged, and threw away the towel, "You hang around Malfoy a lot. It's kind of obvious who you are actually" Aimee chuckled, "You know everyone around here. You are the smartest girl in our grade" Hermione smiled, "Well, thank you"

"Anyways, umn, I was wondering… I didn't understand that lady. The one with the pink" Hermione nodded her head, "Ah, yes. The one that burned up your butterfly?" Aimee smirked, "Yeah, anyways, what was she talking about? All I know is that it's something…not good" Hermione took away her eye contact and stared at the tiled floor. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked back at Aimee, "I think" she took a deep breathe, "The Ministry of Magic is…trying to take over Hogwarts"

Her eyes widened, "What?!" Hermione looked at her and shook her head, "I should not have told you that…look it is something you should not get involved with. Obviously Dumbledore knows also, and will be sure to take this at a serious matter" Aimee nodded her head, "Yeah…I guess"

Hermione laughed a little, "Ah, I have the feeling that you didn't come here to actually go to the bathroom" Aimee rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, it's Draco. He's following me everywhere and it's kinda annoying. I mean, I love the kid, but I need my air" She laughed, "He doesn't seem like to be the _following_ type" "Well, people can surprise you"

-Defense Against the Dark Arts Class-

She doodled on her paper, drawing stick figures. She always hated being in the same glass with Gryffindors. The Slytherins and them always gave each other death glares. It was annoying actually. Her palm rested on her cheek as she blew the strand of hair out of her forehead. She jumped up once a textbook landed right in front of her face.

"Whoa, what the-" "Miss Leon. I will not tolerate any doodling during my class" She looked up to see Professor Umbridge burning her doodle. Aimee slid into her chair, "Sorry…" she mumbled. She rolled her eyes and leaned her elbow on her chair. Defense Against the Dark Arts used to be her favorite class. But now it would be hell with her as the teacher.

Hermione had pointed out that there was no spells. _What's this whole class about without spells?_ She thought to herself. Her mind zoned out, and started going in her own world. Then he heard his name. Voldemort. She despised him. With what he did to her brother, she had a good reason to.

"…it is all a lie" Professor Umbridge said. Aimee gave out a loud, obnoxious laugh. Professor Umbridge walked over to her, with that nasty smile, "Excuse me? You dare to tell me wrong?" Aimee looked up at her with a death stare, "Yes, I dare to _Professor_" she said gruffly. Umbridge looked at her, and giggled. All she could do was stare at Aimee, with a twitch in her eyes, "Now, listen child. He is NOT back. What you've heard is a lie" she said.

Aimee stared at her, as her eyebrows furrowed, "The hell he is. You're kidding right?" she looked out to the class, "He IS back. The dark lord. Whether you want to admit it or not. He's out there. Out to kill everyone in this room, this classroom, and even you" "That is enough!" she yelled.

Aimee laughed at her, "Scared? Well you should be. He is BACK. So don't you DARE call Potter and Dumbledore liars because they're one of the few who is open to the truth, other than others" "I said that's enough" "Enough? Nothing is ever enough. He is back" Umbridge smiled, "And what proof do you have that he is back?" Aimee stood up so fast that the chair knocked down, "Why don't you ask the people in this building and in the Ministry of Magic?! There is BOUND to be someone you know who has their tattoo swarming up their arm" "Stop it" "No. Because people should know the truth" "I said stop it" "If the Ministry continues to stop the attempt of getting him, then you'll be dead" "Stop it!" "Voldemort is back whether you like it or not" Umbridge slapped her hard. Aimee's cheek turned bright red where she had slapped her, "Son of a bitch" she said under her breathe.

Umbridge held a finger to her, "Don't you dare say his name here, do you understand me" The whole class was dead quiet. The silence was getting too loud for Aimee to bare, "I can't promise you that" Umbridge held her hand up, "WAIT!" Hermione yelled. Umbridge turned her head to her. Hermione swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat, "It is against the rules to have physical contact with a student" she said stuttering a bit. Umbridge stopped, and stared at Hermione, glaring back to Aimee, "You will meet me at my office after class along with Mr. Potter"

Harry stared at Aimee as she sat down. His glare met hers, and he gave her a little nod of gratitude. Aimee nodded back at him, and she pulled her hair back.

Aimee waited for Harry next to Umbridge's office. She leaned back against the wall, her eyes still frowning. She crossed her arms, and breathed slowly and heavily. Knowing she couldn't go in there without saying something stupid. Harry walked up to her and just stared at her, and then at the floor. Aimee raised her head to meet his stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but air just came out. "You shouldn't say thank you. I said what I was thinking. And she damned well deserved it all" Harry was a bit surprised, "Why did you say those stuff?" Aimee looked to the side and took a deep breathe, "I'm one of the few that Voldemort tortured" Harry's eyes widened, "He tortured you?" "No. Not me. My brother. But because of Voldemort, he corrupted my family. And I hate him because of it" Her hands formed into fists. Harry felt pity for her, "I-I know what you mean" Aimee smiled softly at him, "You are the one of the best to understand"

Harry knocked on the door, and they bother walked in. Aimee jumped at the site of the kitties on the wall. Umbridge started at them, with the same insane smile. She took a sip of her tea and set it back down, "Sit, both of you" she said in her high pitch tone. Harry and Aimee sat down.

Umbridge stood up, "You will be doing some writings for me Mr. Potter and Ms. Leon" Walking behind them, she rested her hands on the chairs. She handed them a blank piece of paper, "Mr. Potter. Please write _I will not tell lies_. Ms. Leon, please write _I will not go against my Professor's word._" Aimee sighed and Harry went in his backpack to take out a pen, "No Mr. Potter. You will use my special quill. Both of you" She handed them a black quill, and Harry sighed, "You haven't given me any ink"

Umbridge looked out the window, "Oh, you won't be needing any ink" Harry looked down at his paper, trying not to let his aggravation out, "How many times.." "As long as it takes to sink in" Aimee laughed, "Oh, that will be a while" She examined the quill, and stared at Harry, "Used your own quill, Harry" she said in a warning tone. Harry stared at her, "What? Why?" Umbridge looked at her, "No talking" she said sternly.

Aimee sighed, "You'll see" She started writing on the paper, along with Harry. He winced at the pain as in embalmed into his skin. "What is this?" "I said no talking" Umbridge said.

Umbridge dismissed Harry, and he walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder, "I won't leave you" he said. Aimee chuckled, "She said to stay here until the message sunk in. It'll be a while until the message has sunk in"


End file.
